


When It Reigns...

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Summary: When it Reigns, it pours.





	1. Chapter 1

“We kill them.”

“No, we don- No. Just no.”

Scribbling down the solution to her homework assignment, Ruby rolled her eyes. They were at it again. This was the fifth time since Sunday night tuck in – less than twenty-four hours ago. Honestly, it was worse than when Sara fought with her little brother, Ben, when Ruby went over for that sleep over one time.

At least they were children.

“Child. Tell your mother I am right.”

“What? No. Do not drag Ruby into this. She is twelve!”

“When I was of the age-“

“No.”

Pulling out her phone, Ruby sighed.

“Child. What are you doing?”

Propping her head on one hand, Ruby stared across the room to where her mom stood, Reign opposite her, arms crossed, expectant of an answer. Ruby didn’t know which she liked more – when Reign used to silently stalk about the house, all pent-up anger and glares, or this more vocal version who was still all sorts of pent-up rage but far more vocal when she paced about.

“Telling Alex how ridiculous you two are being.”

“You know nothing of ridiculous, Child.”

Eyes glued to the screen of her phone, Ruby shrugged.

“Maybe. But at least I’m not obsessed over how Mr. Finnick cuts his hedges.”

Ruby smiles at the empathetic grin Alex snaps her way, offering to grab sympathy candy on her way home.

“It is an atrocity. An absolute injustice that must be made right!”

Typing back a quick response, Ruby suggests she bring home double chocolate chip ice cream too. It might just be the only thing that will save Mr. Finnick and his awful hedges.

“Right. Because killing every blind old bat who can’t trim his hedges is serving justice.”

“Rubes!”

“Child!”


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s going on?” Sam asks suspiciously when she and Alex return home.

Her old board and easel are stationed in the living room, covered in what appears to be images of cats with a corresponding 12-point font manual upon the coffee table. Reign is seated, ramrod straight upon the sofa while Ruby stands next to the board and easel set up, holding what appears to be Alex’s shoe horn.

“M-mom! A-Alex! You’re home early!” Ruby exclaims, juggling the shoe horn in surprise.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Rubes. What is this?” Sam asks again as she takes in her daughter’s flustered appearance and Reign’s stoicism. It isn’t all that odd, Sam thinks, if it weren’t for how much Sam knew Reign despised all things living – cats included.

It is any wonder Bunkers, the mischievous little tabby from two doors down, hasn’t found itself tossed into space or worse.

“Do you have some sort of bio project, kid?” Alex inquires as she navigates her way around the sofa to inspect the thick manifesto – complete with an index and APA citation, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.”

Ruby swallows, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, “Well- I-“

Sam waits. Whatever it is Ruby has been concocting can’t be good – for any of them – if the way Reign’s steel-eyed gaze is metaphorically burning holes into whatever it is her daughter is presenting. The fact that Sam hasn’t heard some smart-aleck remark from Reign is another dead give away that Sam is in for a world of trouble.

“You know-“

“We shall save them all!” Reign proclaims – _shouts_ – as she rises to her feet. It is startling enough to draw a yelp out of Ruby and cause Alex to drop the manual she is inspecting.

Warily, Sam steps forward, picking up the haphazardly discarded booklet. Wide-eyed, Sam gapes at the words staring boldly back at her: _Why to Adopt_ _an Elderly Cat_ _by Ruby Arias._

*

“Lena, please tell me you didn’t-“

“How could I say no?” Lena stage whispers, arms crossed over her chest with an expression of guilt that speaks volumes, “She drew her points so concisely! I mean, what else am I supposed to do with all this money, Samantha, if not to spoil my niece?”

Sam levels Lena with a knowing glare, “A Sanctuary for Elderly Cats? Really, Lena?”

“She brought out the lip quiver!”

Head thudding solidly onto her desk, Sam moans. Of course. Not only would her daughter have _the_ Worldkiller wrapped around her finger, but she also had her stupid multi-billionaire best friend who just had to go buy an entire sanctuary to house the never-ending number of elderly cats Reign was sneaking home.


	3. Chapter 3

The checkout clerk gapes, coke bottle glasses sliding down his all too oily skin, “Is that _b-b-blood_?”

“What about this?” Ruby asks as she sidles up to Reign at the register, dumping an armful of boxes atop the selection of produce. It is all sugar laden sweets Sam certainly would not allow – evident by the _Do Not Buy_ column penned at the bottom of the grocery list.

“No.”

Arms crossed, Ruby huffs, “Why not?”

Motioning to the addendum, Reign merely states, “It says.”

For being a former _Worldkiller_ , Ruby thinks, Reign sure is a stickler for procedure. Especially those written in pen, by Sam, for whatever reason. Honestly, Ruby thinks, it isn’t fair. At least Alex lets her get the cookies. Which is also probably why Alex isn’t on grocery duty anymore.

“Mum also said no traumatising anyone,” Ruby motions to the pubescent boy who has surely lost his jaw somewhere on the floor, “He looks traumatised.”

With narrowed eyes, Reign frowns, “No, child, he is not.”

Uncrossing her arms, Ruby turns her attention towards the boy in question, confusion peppering her brows, “Wha- Why not?”

“Observe,” Reign begins, gesturing to the stock still features of the specimen in question, “The rate at which his heart beats; the complexion of his skin; the dilation of his pupils. It is shock.”

“Aren’t shock and trauma the same thing?” Ruby questions, her voice wavering with uncertainty as she mentally recounts the characteristics Reign has described. They seem the same to her.

“No. This creature is exhibiting a series of short-term symptoms. Trauma, according to your mother, elicits persisting symptoms.”

“Fine,” Ruby concedes, withdrawing her assortments of snacks, “Can we go to the arcade then?”

Consulting the list while Ruby hands over the necessary amount of change – a task the young girl has happily accepted after Reign nearly stabbed the last checkout clerk with the stalks of celery - Reign nods once, “That is acceptable.”

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Ruby cheers, “Yes! Winn says there's this new game and- wait, why are you covered in feathers and… blood?” Ruby asks inquisitively as she trails Reign out of the shop, her pace never once faltering. A by-product, Ruby supposes, of having someone like Reign in her life. Incidents like this hardly seem odd anymore.

“The list called for only the freshest of ingredients. The butcher was not accommodating.”

Nodding slowly, Ruby recounts what she can remember from the list. Something about chicken, Ruby thinks, and her mom is pretty picky about the groceries. Now, anyways. So, if it says fresh – which Ruby honestly can’t remember – Reign is going to get _fresh_.

Ruby certainly doesn’t miss the way one of the bags seem to twitch.

Thank goodness she isn’t on prep duty tonight because, Ruby knows, the odds of there still being feathers are far too high and frankly, Ruby shudders, she isn’t ready to know what her chicken looks like with feathers still in tact.  


	4. Chapter 4

“I have a solution.”

“Absolutely not.”

Short of breath, Alex does a quick survey of their surroundings. Left or right, neither route looks promising.

“You have not even heard it,” Reign intones with a notable frown.

Nearby another tanker explodes, the shockwaves causing Alex to stumble a few steps to the side. Right it is, she decides, ignoring the ringing in her ears and the disapproving frown. Frowns, Alex thinks, are totally a Reign sort of thing.

“I don’t need to hear it to know that it is a bad idea.”

Reign scoffs, “You could not possibly know that.”

Narrowly dodging a falling fragment of scrap metal, Alex exhales a stream of words Sam would never allow at home, “I can, and I do,” hurtling over a section of fallen debris, Alex pants, “Like that time you nearly drowned us in the tunnels.”

“A poor human design in construction. Your methods of water transportation leave much to be desired.”

Alex doesn’t falter when she feels a warmth over her shoulder. Heat vision does wonders over a lock pick any day, she thinks, as she scampers over the burning rubble of what once might have been a securely locked gate, “And that time in the desert?”

“I am not to blame for your Earth’s poor ecological conditions. The fact that a sand storm could be created by such a light breeze is absurd.”

“Right,” Alex mutters as she hears another explosion somewhere behind them, “And what about this?”

“You know as well as I that one should never store flammable items near potential ignition points. Unless this is the desired outcome,” Reign supposes as she shelters Alex from an incoming mixture of metal and wooden shrapnel.

“Right,” Alex mumbles with a roll of her eyes, “Because you totally didn’t heat vision said ignition point.”

A safe distance from the scene, Alex looks back on the inferno carnage in slight wonder. When she isn’t running for her life, the whole cargo ship going down in a blaze does have a sort of glorious look. Not that Alex will ever tell Sam that. Or anyone for that matter. Except maybe Reign because well, Reign has this thing for seeing the beauty in destruction.

Of course, Alex thinks, she would never be able to live that one down.

“I might have missed.”

Keeling over, Alex gasps for air, “Missed?”

“Yes.”

Wiping away the tears, Alex manages to tame her deep belly laughter, “That’s what we’re telling Sam when she asks. You missed.” Alex snorts. Reign doesn’t miss, and Sam is never going to believe them.

“Yes.”

But as the cargo ship stands like a blazing inferno beacon in the harbour, Alex supposes Sam really won’t believe anything anyways.

“So, pizza?”

“You humans and your pitiable idea of sustenance.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Sam you like it.”

“I suppose the one on eighth is of edible quality.”


End file.
